kingdom_hearts_the_winter_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts: The Winter War Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to the Wiki We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Synopsis of Wiki This is a wiki dedicated to a story on FanFiction.Net called "Kingdom Hearts: The Winter War", a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Bleach. On the Kingdom Hearts side, the story takes place immediately after Sora departs from the Keyblade Graveyard, using the Power of Waking to find Kairi. However, this takes place before his disappearance. On the Bleach side, the story starts off roughly a month after the events of the Soul Society Arc. Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfiction meant for entertainment. Aside from original characters and original concepts, I own nothing directly related to the Kingdom Hearts and Bleach franchises. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Synopsis of FanFiction After using the Power of Waking to find Kairi, Sora awakens in the mysterious land of Hueco Mundo with no memories of his past life. Lost and confused, Sora joins forces with the rogue Soul Reaper, Sōsuke Aizen and his army of Arrancar as they prepare to go to war with the Soul Society. However, there is more to the truth of his lost memories than what he believes. Trivia * The story was posted in 2017. However, the author took a two year hiatus due to wanting to avoid inconsistencies with how the events of Kingdom Hearts III would unfold. ** As of 2019, all pages were revised and edited to match with the game. * In the original draft, the author collaborated with Jacob Pendra-Huth, the author his fanfiction series "Sword Art Kingdom", a crossover with Kingdom Hearts and Sword Art Online. It was to implement both his story and characters. ** However, when the story was revised, the Sword Art Online characters were removed and the Sword Art Kingdom storyline was omitted. ** The original draft also included a midquel titled "Kingdom Hearts: Escape from the Caja de Negacion", which followed Sora and Nel's adventure in escaping from the interdimensional prison. Unfortunately, the story was deleted when the revision began. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse